


Grad Night

by MagentasNightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: 70s time period, AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Betrayal, Brotherly Affection, Car Sex, Cheating, DON'T LIKE - DON'T READ (I'm not changing what I write for anyone:), Daryl Dixon and Merle Dixon are Young, F/M, First Time Sex, Forgiveness, Loss of Virginity, Merle and Daryl Brotherly Love, Prom Night, Smut, ge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle and Daryl are attending Merle's senior prom and they have a night they won't forget. This is a story about siblings, teen love, teen angst, first love, mistakes, forgiveness and car sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_ **Grad Night** _

 

_ June 25th, 1977  _

_ 7 pm Macon, Georgia _

 

**Hey, Tonight,  
Gonna be tonight,  
Don't you know I'm flyin'  
Tonight, tonight.  
Hey, c'mon,  
Gonna chase tomorrow  
Tonight, tonight.  
  
Gonna get it to the rafters,  
Watch me now.  
Jody's gonna get religion  
All night long.**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

It was grad night, finally it was coming to an end, for Merle at least.

“Get your ass in gear, brother!” Merle called from the bottom of the stairs.

“Hold your fuckin' horses,” Daryl grumbled, turning his dump of a room upside down. He couldn't find the vest for his suit, and he needed to get his hands on some rubbers; with any luck, he'd be hooking up with Debbie finally. She was keeping him at arm's length something fierce these days, but he was hoping grad night would change her tune.

She'd only been at their school for the last six weeks or so, and not everyone even knew her. He had met her at the town library while he was trying to cram for an exam and made her laugh so she took pity and helped him out for a while. Her parents had gotten divorced, and she was forced to move right at the end of her junior year. They had only been hanging out a couple of weeks and meeting up to 'study for finals, ' and he liked her, but he wasn't so sure how interested she was. All Daryl knew was that there were plenty of fish in the sea and he was an excellent fisherman if she wasn't into him.

Daryl felt bad for Merle, who didn't appear to have a date for his own prom, but he was so damned secretive about women Daryl could never be sure. When Daryl asked him who he was taking, he just growled and told him to mind his own fucking business.

Daryl hadn't actually found the balls ask Debbie to go with him, but they were both going to be there, so it worked for him.

“We gotta get a move on, Daryl!” Merle hollered to him again. “I bring you along to my senior grad, and you're gonna make me late for fuck sake!”

Their dad was nowhere to be found which was hardly surprising; he spent most of his time at the tavern and causing general mischief around town. The Dixon boys were independent and managed fairly well with one of them now graduating high school. They both had after school jobs and took care of themselves and each other.

Daryl came down the stairs in his brown suit and paisley dress shirt.

“I can't believe you're wearing that,” Merle winced.

“Fuck you, man! The chicks love this shit,” he rebutted, combing his hair in the hallway mirror.

Merle had gone with a more simple gray suit and white dress shirt; he had a much simpler sense of style in that he didn't really have one.

“If I can tear you away from yourself can we leave now?” Merle grumbled.

“I thought you weren't even taking anyone? What's the big hurry anyway?” Daryl questioned, pulling out his cigarettes case and lighting up.

“I'm trying to get back with somebody and tonight's my last shot.”

“You didn't have a girl! When did you have a girl?” Daryl inquired.

“I don't bring girls around you; I keep it to myself. She kinda cooled things a couple of weeks ago, but I'm gonna try to get her back...I don't even know what went wrong.”

“Sorry, man. That's women for ya. So why won't you bring a girl around me?”

They finally made it out the door to the El Camino, and Merle was still trying to think of how to answer.

“I don't wanna bring a girl over cause...I don't wanna lose her to you.”

“Don't be stupid, Merle,” Daryl laughed. “Any girl who'd go with you wouldn't be my type anyway.”

“What the hell does that mean?” Merle shot back, firing up the car and putting it in gear.

“Nothing, man! Relax, I just mean we're different. I'm fun and friendly and outgoing, and you're....you.”

“What the fuck?”

“You're kinda surly and miserable,” Daryl teased. “You don't dance or party or....wait, what the hell do you do?”

Daryl could see he was getting under Merle's skin and he was gonna miss this when he went off the college. Teasing his older brother and getting him fired up was one of his favorite things to do...he'd be lost when he wasn't around anymore.

“Maybe you're right,” Merle sighed, signaling and then turning right toward the grid road that led to the high school. “No wonder she stopped seeing me...I am no fun.”

Daryl felt like the world's biggest asshole and knew he had to fix it. Shitting on his own brother on grad night when he was feeling low was not his intention. He expected to get the usual bickering back from him, but Merle was obviously feeling lower that Daryl thought.

“Hey...Merle, I was only kidding around. Whoever this broad is, she's stupid if she let you go.”

“I don't know,” Merle said, turning to reach for Daryl's smoke to bum a drag.

They finally pulled up outside the school, and Merle pulled his flask out of his suit jacket and took a long swig before offering it to Daryl without even looking over at him.

“Thanks,” Daryl said, taking a sip. “Good luck, man. I hope she takes you back.”

“Probably not but it's the last chance I'll get. She's a junior like you, so she'll forget all about me soon. I'm probably an idiot to think she'd stay single and wait for me all through her senior year.”

Daryl felt like a heel, but he had no idea this girl existed until tonight. Nobody else knew Merle was so sensitive or that he loved to read. Merle spent most of his time trying to scare people off so he wouldn't get hurt.

They got out of the car and Merle wandered off with his senior friends and Daryl went in search of his girl.

 

Merle wanted to get it over with, just ask her why, listen to her make something up and then go back home. He'd gotten all dressed up just to get officially dumped by a junior, and there was no time like the present.

He stood around with Abraham and Rick, shooting the breeze and looking for her in the crowd. He heard she was going to be there but that she didn't have a date, maybe there was still hope.

Rick knew who he was looking for, so he put him out of his misery.

“She's in the foyer yapping with her girlfriends.”

Merle nodded and thanked him for the information.

It felt like walking through quicksand, and as he saw her come into view, his heart began to beat faster.

Her blonde hair was pulled up into a loose bun, and her red dress was all flowy and pretty, there were probably better words to describe it but only flowy and pretty came to his mind.

She was talking and laughing, and he reconsidered ruining her night with his silly pleading and questions, but then she looked up and saw him coming.

“Merle!” she called, and he froze on the spot with all her girlfriends staring at him.

He had given up calling a week ago cause she hadn't been picking up and she hadn't been waiting for him after school anymore. Now here she was calling out to him and walking over, he was confused.

Then she was standing before him, and he didn't know what to say, so he waited and hoped.

“Merle, can I speak with you somewhere private.”

He was afraid of what she had to say, surely she was just ending it with him. He assumed she had to take him somewhere else so he wouldn't get emotional around everyone else and it felt like a hammer coming down on him. He didn't even know what he'd done wrong; she didn't even say.

It seemed Daryl probably had a point about him. All they ever did was read poems together, go to movies, play music and talk. He should have been more fun, maybe asked her what she wanted to do more but he didn't know.

“You can just end it here if you want to...then you can get back to your friends,” he offered.

“End it?”

He frowned down at her in confusion.

“You just disappeared so...isn't that it?” he asked.

“Can you take me to your car? I have a lot of things to say.”

“Yeah, OK.”

He followed her out the back doors of the auditorium and into the parking lot. He opened the door for her, and she sat down in the passenger seat.

He didn't see why it was necessary to bring him outside, but he wanted to hear what she had to say, even though he knew it would hurt.

“What happened?” he asked, finally. “What did I do wrong? I'll say sorry, just tell me what I did.”

“Believe me it's not you who needs to apologize,” she began, looking up at his face with an expression of deep regret.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_ **Chapter 2** _

 

**What do I gotta do to make you love me?  
What do I gotta do to make you care?  
What do I do when lightning strikes me?  
And I wake to find that you're not there?  
  
What do I do to make you want me?  
What have I got to do to be heard?  
What do I say when it's all over?  
And sorry seems to be the hardest word**

**####################################################**

“You're going to want to end it with me,” she said, softly.

“What's going on?”

“I was hanging out with someone else.”

She was fidgeting with the hem of her dress and wouldn't look him in the eye. What happened was pretty clear, she had a new boyfriend. Merle didn't know what to make of it. It hurt to hear there was another guy and he couldn't fathom why she hadn't just dumped him inside.

“I kinda figured you might have found someone else...cause you sure weren't talking to me.”

“You've been so excited about college and talking about living in another city and meeting new people. I'm so proud that you got that scholarship but you'll have a whole new life and I figured since we hadn't been together that long that your plans wouldn't include me.”

“Why couldn't you just ask me? I wanted it to work out if it's what you wanted.”

“I was stupid and I'm so sorry. I was listening to all my friends saying that you'd just find a new girlfriend at college and never return my calls. And after what happened with my parents...I just wasn't thinking right.”

“Why are you telling me this? Why not just walk away?”

“Cause I don't want him, I want you. I hoped maybe there would be a chance still...” she said, reaching out to touch his leg but he flinched away. Merle never let anyone in before and now she'd just walked all over him. He thought she'd be his first, he had hoped so anyway. He wanted to take her back but didn't know if he could trust her.

Daryl had already had sex, lots of it, and it was beyond humiliating to be the older brother and still a virgin. It shouldn't have been so surprising though, the way he normally kept people at arms length. Merle really thought she was going to be the one.

“Do you hate me now?” she asked, her voice wavering.

“I don't hate you, but this hurts like hell, Deborah. Can you tell me who it was?” he asked and then rethought it. “Never mind....I don't want to know. It doesn't even matter.”

“Merle, I'm so sorry...I never meant to hurt you.”

“Did you sleep with him?” he asked, starting to crack. He couldn't seem to stop himself digging for more information even though he knew the answers would hurt even more than being left in the dark. “No...don't tell me.”

“I didn't, Merle. I swear I didn't,” she insisted. “We only ever hung out in the library or at the park.”

“But you...were with him and you kissed him? I thought I did something wrong. I spend the last couple weeks wondering how I fucked up and pushed you away!”

He didn't want her to see him cry on top of everything else.

“I need to get out of here,” he said, looking at her with his eyes full of pain but not yet tears.

“You won't forgive me?” she asked.

“I forgive you, but I thought...I thought maybe. Never mind,” his voice cracked then, and he hated to feel so vulnerable; he hated to feel this way.

“I understand if you can't deal with this. I betrayed you.”

He looked at her, and he wanted to drive away from it all but couldn't, despite it all.

“You really don't want this other guy?”

“No, I want you,” she said, softly. “I don't expect you to take me back after what I did, I don't deserve that. My dad just walked out on us and...it messed me up. It scared me to need you. It doesn't justify what I did but you needed to know it wasn't you that failed, it was me being stupid and not having faith in what we had.”

“What the hell did we have?” he said in a toneless voice.

“I love you, Merle. It scared me that I loved you and now I've lost you fair and square.”

“Deborah-”

“You probably don't believe that....I don't blame you.”

She was tearing up steadily but talking through it and then she reached for the car door to leave.

“I'm sorry for ruining your night, Merle, but you deserved to know the truth and that it was me who messed it up. I'm sure you'll find a better girlfriend in college, just don't be afraid to open up a little and show them how wonderful you are...I'll never forget you reading poems to me.”

The last words came out completely muffled in emotion, and he couldn't bear it anymore.

“Wait.”

She stopped in the doorway of the car and waited.

“You wanna to try again?” he asked.

“I do...and I swear I won't let you down,” she pleaded.

He knew he'd regret it, but he had to know, he thought that was fair.

“Who was it? I'm sorry, but I just have to know.”

“Just some guy in my grade named Daryl, I don't even have any classes with him. He couldn't hold a candle to you though and I figured that out fast. He didn't have your maturity and intelligence and sensitivity...and there's nothing like your kiss, nothing in the whole world.”

Merle was stunned, but knowing he'd lost a girl to Daryl and that she was crawling back of her own accord felt strangely good.

“Daryl's my brother.”

“What?”

“You haven't been here long, so I guess you didn't know his last name is Dixon, huh?”

The rural school they all attended was a feeder school for farms and smaller communities all around the area, and it wasn't uncommon to know less than normal about classmates.

“Oh God, he never even talked about having a brother...I'm so sorry.”

“It's OK...you didn't know. You really didn't sleep with him?”

“No, he just kissed me a few times...I'm still a virgin.”

Merle took a deep breath and decided he could live with it, he still wanted her and he couldn't help it. Maybe people deserved second chances. She didn't have to tell him, she could have kept it to herself and lied. She could have made a bunch of excuses but she didn't. Perhaps he even trusted her more because of all of this.

She moved closer and touched his leg again and for the life of him he couldn't stop her. He kept his head down, looking at his hands in his lap as she came in close and kissed the side of his neck. He closed his eyes and took in the sensation of her soft lips on his skin.

“I'm sorry, baby...please forgive me,” she whispered and he knew she had him all over again.

“I do forgive you,” he uttered.

“I promise I'll never hurt you again...”

Merle gave in and wrapped his arms around her body. He took her aggressively by the back of her head and tried to kiss her hard enough to make her his again, to make her forget any other kiss but his.

Between grasping hands, tears and breathlessness he asked if she really wanted to stay with him through her senior year.

“I want to be yours forever,” she panted. “Make me yours tonight...completely.”

He felt the weight of her words and the way she moved so desperately against him.

“Does that mean what it sounds like it means?” he asked, pausing to look into her eyes.

“Yes. Take me up to the peak, Merle...I want you to be my first and my last.”

Merle knew it was crazy, but in all the heat of the moment he wanted it too, he wanted her.

“So you don't actually want to go to the prom at all?” he grinned.

“I only came to talk to you.”

“If you're sure about this...” he uttered, trying to control his own excitement.

“Do you have any protection?” she asked, sounding nervous but giddy.

Merle didn't but knew his buddies would. He fumbled with the keys to turn on the radio for her and told her he'd be right back.

“Thank you...” she said just as he was closing the door.

“Thank you?”

“For giving me another chance, you didn't have to.”

“People make mistakes, and you did tell me the truth...and I love you too.”

She smiled, and he went back inside to find Rick or anyone really. He found Abraham first and asked him for a condom and got a high five in the process.

“So you worked it out then?”

“Yeah, it's all OK now I think. Where's Daryl? I need to tell him I'm taking the car.”

Merle wasn't mad; Daryl knew nothing about him and Deborah, but he still thought he should know what was happening. Maybe Daryl really liked her too.

He finally located Daryl behind the curtains of the stage rounding second base with a cheerleader who was a year older. That was just like Daryl to be with a senior while he was with a junior.

“Daryl...I'm taking the car,” he whispered.

Daryl didn't even take his tongue out of the girl's mouth to answer; he just waved his hand behind her back.

Apparently, Merle didn't need to explain the whole Deborah thing to him since he was well over it.

“Get home safe; I'm telling Rick to drive you.”

Daryl gave a thumbs up then proceeded to slid his hand up the girl's dress.

Merle couldn't help noting that Daryl was pretty smooth with the opposite sex and he hoped he could pull off some decent moves with his girl, now that she was his girl again.

Merle hoped she wouldn't hurt him again. You could never be 100% positive about anyone, but he did believe her.

When he got back to the car, she was just listening to the radio. She smiled up at him sweetly as he sat down next to her.

“You OK?” she asked.

“Yeah...I'm good. You?”

“Yeah.”

He drove up to 'the peak' where all young couples went to be alone, and on grad night there were a couple of cars up there already.

He pulled up under a huge tree close to the edge to look out over the lights of the town. Merle left the radio on, and she slid closer to him on the seat. He could feel his heart rate climbing rapidly at the prospect of touching her again.

  


##################################################

The next chapter is a 4000 word montage of craziness (it didn't feel right to break it into two chapters) so I hope it's easy to follow. Krissy read it and she says it works so I hope nobody gets tangled in the smut web. Lol

This isn't a very complicated story, it's more of a longer oneshot about a single night. Hope everyone who's reading likes the last 2-3 chapters.

  


  


  
  
  


 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you've never heard it before I HUGELY recommend playing the song Miracles by Jefferson Starship before or even better as you're reading the next two chapters.  
> It's the ultimate 70s make out song;)  
> Just to explain this section (ch.3-4) is going to rotate between Merle/Deborah, Daryl/Shelly and song lyrics throughout the whole thing. I really hope it's not confusing at all to read so I altered the formatting to make the three parts distinguishable from each other. I wanted it to have a movie montage feel like where there's music playing and the scenes switch frequently and it feels kinda jumpy.  
> Hope you like this, I just wanted to try something new:)  
> Teagan XOXO

****_**  
** _

_Oh, if only you believe like I believe, baby (If only you believe like I believe)_  
_We'd get by_  
_If only you believe in miracles, baby (If only you believe in miracles)_  
_So would I_  
_If only you believe like I believe, baby (If only you believe like I believe)_  
_We'd get by_  
_If only you believe in miracles, baby (If only you believe in miracles)_  
_So would I_

 

 

_** Chapter 3 ** _

_**  
** _

She touched his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder.

“Are you sure you aren't still upset with me? Your first time should be special. If you have anger in your heart...you won't remember it fondly.”

“I'm not angry, honey. Just nervous.”

“Me too.”

She slowly got onto her knees on the bench seat and moved in to kiss his neck, she always kissed his neck first, and he loved that. He had spent all his time after school with her for a month after bumping into her by accident on her very first day of school and knocking her down in the hallway. She had laughed hysterically, and they instantly hit it off.

They hadn't gotten too far physically; they had just done a lot of kissing, cuddling, light petting and reading.

With his dad never around he had snuck out for some late nights as well without Daryl noticing. It had only been a month, but he got so close to her which is why it hurt so bad when she backed off.

Holding her now felt so good and right that he couldn't care less that she'd kissed Daryl. She was choosing him, and that's what mattered.

 

 _I might have to move heaven and earth_  
_To prove it to you, baby (Baby)_  
_So we're makin' love_  
_And you feel the power_  
_And I feel the power_  
_Then there's really nothing we can't do_  
_(You know we could, you know we could)_  
_If we wanted to, baby_  
_(You know we could, you know we could)_  
_We could exist on the stars_  
_It'd be so easy_

 

_**Daryl took Shelly to the party Rick was stopping at for a few drinks after leaving the prom early. He had her pressed against the wall of the basement laundry room in a football players house in the nice area of town. They'd been interrupted not long after Merle left and he had so much more planned for her even if they had just hooked up. He knew Shelly from around school but not very well.** _

“ _ **Daryl....you're so hot!” she giggled when he pulled her leg up around his back and pressed her to the concrete.**_

“ _ **You too...” he growled.**_

_**He was a man of few words when about to get his rocks off. He was known as the school womanizer but was still somehow able to get girls to trust him for a night or two.** _

_**He reached down to get to her panties under her skirt and started to slid them down her thighs. He took the first opportunity to touch her right where he wanted to, and she shivered and melted into the wall.** _

 

Deborah's red prom dress was all over the place, and Merle was having trouble finding her body as they both got tangled in it.

She began to laugh as she tried to get her arm unwrapped from the thin red silk.

“I have an idea,” she said suddenly.

She turned her back to him and held up her hair for him to unzip her dress.

“Damn...” he uttered unable to get his mind around the moment. He started at the top of her neck and kissed slowly downward as he pulled the zipper.

“Mmmm....” she whimpered.

She turned to him slowly and squirmed out of her dress revealing a red slip.

“You look so beautiful, honey.”

She slid her hand onto his shoulder under his suit jacket and pushed it back and off as his mouth found hers again. She climbed onto his lap and began to strip him feverishly.

“I want you so bad, baby,” she whispered.

Merle listened to the song on the radio and crept his hands up her open thighs to her hips where he could feel her silky panties. He was so hard; he'd never felt so horny in all his days.

 

 _Now, baby_  
_All we gotta do (Baby, baby, baby, oh, baby)_  
_Is get a little faith in you (Baby, baby)_  
_Oh, I've been so many places_  
_I've seen some things (Yes, I have)_  
_I know love is the answer (Yes, it is)_  
_Keeps holding this world together, yeah_  
_Ain't nothing better_  
_Ain't nothing better (Nothing's better)_  
_And all the answers to our prayers_  
_Hell, it's the same everywhere, baby (Just the same now)_  
_Nothing ever breaks up the heart (Love's a game now)_  
_Only tears give you away (Ain't it a shame now?)_

 

_**Some guys were smart and sweet like Merle, and other guys were great at fucking and liked a little promiscuity like Daryl, he figured it was normal for a teenager anyway. It's not like he was going to get married at 17.** _

_**He finally got Shelly's panties all the way off, and she was moaning his name into the dark downstairs room. He dropped to his knees to further convince her to let him have what he wanted. He never found Debbie at the prom but Shelly would do just fine, he wasn't getting anywhere with Debbie anyway.** _

_**He kissed the front of her thigh, and she giggled as he lifted her leg up onto his shoulder.** _

“ _ **Daryl...”**_

“ _ **What?” he asked, not looking up at her and continuing up the inside of her thigh.**_

“ _ **I've never done this before...”**_

“ _ **Get outta here,” he scoffed.**_

“ _ **I mean it...is that OK?”**_

 

 

Merle bit at her throat and grabbed her ass with both hands, and everything got so much hotter. The weight of her body on his painfully hard dick was making him crazy, and he groaned at the knowledge that they'd be going all the way. She moved her body on his lap and held his head so close to her chest that he started to kiss her there, sliding the straps of her slip off her shoulder to kiss them too. She wiggled out of the top half of her slip and immediately her tongue was in his mouth. He was going to erupt in sexual lust soon, they just couldn't seem to go fast enough for his body, but he knew from listening to Daryl go on and on about girls that they needed attention first.

She had a strapless bra that he quickly began trying to get off of her. She was just as eager as he was so she reached behind her back to do it herself. Then there they were, Deborah's perfect breasts only inches from his face and he dropped his head between them in worship as she giggled.

He took her face in his hands and kissed her again before letting his hands drift down to touch her. He took both handfuls of her breasts at once and squeezed gently, making her whine softly.

“Merle....”

“Yeah?” he panted.

 

 

 

“ _ **Seriously? You never did any of this? I would never have guessed that,” Daryl said, still crouched at her feet.**_

“ _ **I'm sorry...I just didn't want you to think I was a kid or something. I know you do this all the time, but I don't.”**_

“ _ **So you wanna stop?” he asked, completely prepared to call it a night. He didn't push himself on anyone.**_

“ _ **No...I'm just nervous.”**_

“ _ **There ain't nothing to be nervous about, but you're looking for a boyfriend I bet so this ain't gonna work.”**_

“ _ **I'm not looking for a boyfriend; I just want to sleep with you.”**_

“ _ **Get right outta town,” he laughed.**_

“ _ **When I go off to college I don't want to be all nervous like this. I just wanted you to be my first and show me how cause I know you know what you're doing.”**_

“ _ **Huh?”**_

“ _ **Please....show me how.”**_

“ _ **Alright then,” he smirked, “lemme know if you wanna stop.”**_

“ _ **Deal.”**_

“ _ **Class is in session,” he said, continuing up her inner thigh.**_

 

 _Then you're right where I found ya (Oh, baby)_  
_With my arms around ya (Oh, baby)_  
_O-o-o-o-o-o-oh, baby_  
_Baby, baby_  
_Love is a magic word, ooh, yeah (Baby)_  
_Few ever find in a lifetime_  
_But from that very first look in your eyes_  
_I knew you, and I had but one heart (Baby)_  
_Only our bodies were apart (It's making me crazy)_  
_That was so easy (Baby)_  
_So easy (Oh, baby)_  
_I had a taste of the real world (Didn't waste a drop of it)_  
_When I went down on you, girl_

“Can I touch you now?” Deborah asked sweetly.

“I should touch you first don't you think? I am the man after all. There was something I wanted to do for you first.”

“OK,” she grinned.

“Lay down here, honey.”

She got off of his lap and lay back on the seat of his car, and he thought he'd go mad with desire, she looked so perfect.

It felt clear what he should do then and how he should do it, so he took the slip gathered up around her waist and pulled it down her body. She looked so sweet and innocent laying on the bench seat of his car; he wanted to make her his more than anything.

He came down over top of her, and she brought her mouth up to kiss his chest. He was only in his pants after she'd peeled his suit jacket and shirt off but he wanted even more skin on skin contact. She squirmed her legs around his body, and he could feel his dick nudging her through all the material still keeping them apart.

“Do you need the condom now?” she whispered.

“Hell no, I wanna go down on you first...if you want me to that is.”

“Really?” she grinned.

“Of course....I want you to get off first if I can figure it out.”

She licked her lips and couldn't stop grinning.

He kissed from her neck to her breasts and licked at her nipples gently as she threaded her fingers into his curly hair and moaned desperately. He crept downward and pulled her panties slowly down her legs, and she looked up at him with her hands covering a wide grin.

 

“ _ **It's embarrassing getting a junior to do this,” Shelly whined.**_

“ _ **Pfft! Think nothing of it,” he grinned. “Now open up for me.”**_

_**She pressed her hands to the concrete wall behind her as he made his way up under her skirt with his mouth.** _

_**Daryl held her leg up and open, and the second his tongue touched her lips her knees buckled.** _

_**He laughed and led her to a couch instead cause she'd never be able to stay standing once he got going.** _

_**He pushed one leg up onto the back of the couch and held the other in his grasp as he continued to introduce her to the joys of oral sex.** _

“ _ **Do you like doing this, Daryl?”**_

“ _ **I fucking love it,” he said quickly, going right back to her body.**_

“ _ **It feels so....good.”**_

“ _ **Mmm hmmm,” he answered, his tongue still exploring the new terrain.**_

_**He trailed one finger up and down her wet slit, and she did as he expected and closed her legs a little and touched the top of his head.** _

“ _ **Just say stop, it's alright,” he insisted.**_

“ _ **No, don't stop....I love it...”**_

 

 

“You shy?” Merle winked, feeling a little more confident that she was scared too.

“Yes.”

He moved down over her, and her legs opened as he moved between them, and he kissed down her body to the dangerous heat he was seeking.

“Oh....mmmmm....” she moaned at only the lightest touch of his lips against her, and he grinned.

He tried to think of things he'd heard, things Daryl had bragged about, Penthouse articles, anything to help him focus but then she grabbed his hair and pulled his mouth into her pussy, and it just clicked. He held her open thighs on either side of his head and licked her with a nodding motion of his head and teased her mercilessly not entering her folds with his tongue.

“More...more please...”

He did as she asked and slid his tongue against her entrance where he flicked it gently, and she fell apart a little.

“Jesus! Oh....I'm gonna cum too fast,” she squeaked, pushing at his forehead.

“Honey, cum when you gotta, it don't matter,” he insisted.

“Yeah?”

“Of course.”

She let him back to his work, and he decided to up the ante, slipping one of his fingers inside her and sucking her clit into his mouth.

“Fuck!” she hissed loud enough to be heard for miles around.

Merle held her waist tight as she spread her legs wide and repeated his name into the night.

She really did cum fast and with little provocation. Merle wished he could have done it longer; he hoped she'd let him do it all summer.

 

 _Oh, if only you believe like I believe, baby (If only you believe like I believe)_  
_We'd get by_  
_If only you believe in miracles, baby (If only you believe in miracles)_  
_So would I_  
_If only you believe like I believe, baby (If only you believe like I believe)_  
_We'd get by_  
_If only you believe in miracles, baby (If only you believe in miracles)_  
_So would I_

 

_**He needed more information before proceeding and discovered that she'd made out with her last boyfriend and he had touched her everywhere, but oral and actual sex was still new to her.** _

“ _ **You're good at this...” she whined.**_

_**Daryl smirked and then really went to town, entering her slowly with two fingers and flicking his tongue across her clit.** _

“ _ **Daryl....uh...”**_

_**Shelly was panting hard then, and he knew she was close, so he stopped and went back to more casual licking.** _

“ _ **Did ya like that?” he teased. It was a sexual power trip on a slightly older girl; he loved that part of it.**_

_**She rose up on her elbows and glared at him sternly.** _

“ _ **I said, don't stop.”**_

“ _ **Yes, ma'am.”**_

_**He went back to the flicking since she seemed to like that, not all girls did, and fingered her till she lost her mind in a sea of expletives and whining. She stared up at the ceiling like she had just seen the very face of God, completely dismayed and spent.** _

_**Eventually, she regained her mind and then he was in for it because she wanted more and she wanted it now.** _

“ _ **Fuck me, Daryl.”**_

“ _ **Nope, you're gonna fuck me.”**_

 

 _I can hear windmills and rainbows_  
_Whenever you're talkin' to me (Never say never)_  
_I feel like swirling and dancin'_  
_Whenever you're walking with me (Whenever you're walking with me)_  
_You ripple like a river when I touch you (Let me touch you)_  
_When I pluck your body like a string (Show you what I mean)_  
_When I start dancin' inside ya (Oh, baby)_  
_You make me wanna sing (I love you so)_  
_Yeah (I love you so)_  
_Baby (I love you so)_  
_Baby (I love you so)_  
_Baby (I love you so)_  
_Baby (Oh)_

 

“Sit up, baby,” Deborah insisted, attacking his belt and kissing his neck.

He did as she asked and soon her little hands were slithering into his dress pants.

“What you lookin' for honey?” he growled.

“I want to return the favor.”

He could be bashful and tell her no but he was hurting, and he desperately wanted her to do it.

She bent over his body and touched his dick as she licked at his nipple, eliciting a groaned from deep in his chest.

“Oh, honey...that's nice.”

Before long her hot tongue was teasing its way around the head of his cock, and he lay his hand on her back, not knowing what to do.

“I gotta get inside you, honey,” he groaned.

It was clear that too much of this would make sex a no go cause he was about to cum all over the place.

She sucked his dick for just a little longer, she seemed to be enjoying it, and then raised her head with a sly grin.

He grabbed the condom, and she climbed into the backseat for better privacy; he followed her in a heartbeat.

Laying down over her with the look on her face and the way she made him feel, Merle knew that the past didn't matter and that all love was a risk but he trusted her, and he loved her.

“I love you, Deborah....you scared?” he asked, brushing her blonde hair off of her forehead.

“I'm not scared cause I love you too, I know you won't hurt me.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4** _

 

“ _ **What do I do?” Shelly asked**_

“ _ **Tell me what you wanna do, and then we'll go from there,” Daryl chuckled.**_

“ _ **I wanna know how to do that back to a guy.”**_

“ _ **This night just keeps getting crazier, girl. You're telling me you want me to teach you how to suck dick?”**_

_**She rolled her eyes and smacked his arm.** _

“ _ **If you're just gonna make fun of me then no I don't,” she huffed.**_

“ _ **I'm not making fun of you. This is just kinda awesome for me to have a beautiful girl want to please me even if it is just for practice.”**_

“ _ **I do like you, Daryl, but I'm not naive enough to think you'd want to be my boyfriend. I know how you are.”**_

“ _ **I like you too.”**_

“ _ **Uh huh,” she said, rolling her eyes like she knew all his lines.**_

“ _ **You really wanna do all this? You don't have to,” he checked.**_

“ _ **I want to.”**_

“ _ **Gimme your hand,” he said, leaning into kiss her again.**_

_**He placed her hand on him, and he was still raging hard. She squeezed tight, and he asked her to loosen her grip a little as he tried not to yelp.** _

“ _ **Just like this,” he said, showing her how he did it himself.**_

_**Soon she was on top of him and jerking him off like a pro, she was a quick study, and before he could think straight, she was kissing her way down his chest and licking at the hair just above the waistband of his boxers.** _

“ _ **Oh fuck, girl....that's nice.”**_

_**Somehow her inexperience and tentativeness made it feel even better than normal, and he found himself enjoying her touch more than he expected.** _

“ _ **I want to use my mouth,” she whispered.**_

“ _ **I swear you don't have to do that,” he insisted.**_

“ _ **I want to.”**_

 

 _Oh, yeah (Oh, yeah)_  
_All right (All right)_  
_Baby, we're sure doin' it tonight (Baby, we're sure doin' it)_  
_Every time you come by, let me try (Come on by)_  
_Pretty please with sugar on it_  
_That's how I like it, ooh_  
_I can't even believe it with you_  
_It's like having every dream I ever wanted come true (Dream of a lifetime)_  
_I picked up your vibes_  
_You know, it opened my eyes (Dream of a lifetime)_  
_But I'm still dreamin', yeah (Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, oh)_  
_And you're right where I found ya (Oh, baby)_  
_With my arms around ya (Oh, baby)_

Merle held her face in his hand and kissed her as it happened and she only hissed softly once before insisting she was fine.

“It's good....” she sighed. “Oh god, it's so good...”

He thrust slow and fully as she dug her fingernails into his back and kissed his chest. He was glad she was his first and no matter what he'd never regret it. He wasn't perfect, and neither was she, but he felt so good just to touch her and be with her. They were young, and mistakes would happen, but he would try to make it work with her and who knew what the future would bring, either way, the risk was worth it.

She looked up into his eyes and touched his face.

“This is better than I even thought it would be...cause it's with you, Merle.”

He could feel himself getting close, and he knew it would be ending soon but he'd pleased her, and with any luck, they'd have a summer of exploration ahead of them before he had to go.

She wrapped her legs around his body, and he buried his face into her neck as he finally came undone.

He collapsed onto her chest, and she held his head there for a long time as he listened to her beating heart.

“Love you, honey.”

 

 _Oh, if only you believe like I believe, baby (If only you believe like I believe)_  
_We'd get by_  
_If only you believe in miracles, baby (If only you believe in miracles)_  
_So would I_  
_If only you believe like I believe, baby (If only you believe like I believe)_  
_We'd get by_  
_If only you believe in miracles, baby (If only you believe in miracles)_  
_So would I_  
_So would I_  
_So would I..._

 

 

**_Before Daryl knew what hit him, she had him laid out on the couch bare ass naked. He actually felt a little nervous, and that was a completely new sensation._ **

_**She kissed down his body toward his aching dick and then she asked him what he liked, she was killing him with her sweetness. He never did this much talking in bed; it was throwing him off his game. He was starting to feel some kind of connection with her now by doing her the strangest favor ever. They had a common goal, albeit and unusual one.** _

“ _ **Just...lick up and then down kinda slow at first,” he said softly.**_

_**He actually found himself feeling embarrassed which was unheard of for him. Slowing things down and talking about it made the whole experience different. It felt like his first time too.** _

_**She lowered her mouth to his dick and teased it up to the tip and then back down to the base as she took it in her hands and began to improvise a little.** _

“ _ **Damn....Shelly....” he moaned. Her mouth felt so good, wet and warm.**_

_**She closed her mouth around the end and then teased her tongue around the ridge under the head, and his head pushed back into the couch cushion.** _

_**She continued for a while and then asked what else guys liked.** _

“ _ **You could....maybe move your mouth up and down and just suck a little?” he answered.**_

_**This girl had taken his game and threw it all out the window.** _

_**She worked her mouth down and then back up his dick so good he wondered if she was playing him and had really done this before.** _

“ _ **Is it OK?” she asked, raising her head to look him in the eye.**_

“ _ **It's a little too good; I think we gotta move on to something else.”**_

 

 

“I still can't believe you'd pick me over him,” Merle laughed, lighting a joint and passing it to her.

“You're the only one I want, Merle. The quiet one, who likes to read poems and kiss me for hours...I'm going to miss you like crazy when you go.”

“Me too, honey, but it's only a year before you'll be joining me and I'll write to you all the time. I'll come back for all the holidays too.”

“You can trust me completely now that I have my head straight, you know that right?”

“I know, I do trust you, but we're human, and I always want you to tell me the truth. If you find someone else while I'm gone, please tell me.”

“I never will, Merle...you're the one I love.”

He smiled and pulled her close and took the joint from her.

“What a night...I wonder what happened with Daryl and that cheerleader,” he laughed.

She laughed and shrugged her shoulders.

“Hope he's having half as much fun as we are,” she grinned and kissed his chest.

 

 

_**Daryl grabbed a condom and insisted that she be on top if she wanted to proceed. He'd slept with a virgin once before and didn't like being to one in control of things like speed and intensity. He pulled her onto his lap and kissed her hard, his hands taking in every inch of her soft skin.** _

“ _ **Don't laugh if I get this wrong,” she said in a giggle, but it was loaded with honesty.**_

“ _ **Hey,” he said, lifting her chin to look in his eyes. “I'd never do that. There is so such thing as wrong...just take your time and figure it all out for yourself.”**_

“ _ **You're a good guy, Daryl,” she smiled, kissing him softly.**_

“ _ **No, I'm really not...I'm not boyfriend material.”**_

“ _ **Only cause you don't wanna be,” she said, wrapping her arms around his neck. “You could be if you wanted to.”**_

_**Maybe she had a point, but he never had a girl think he was capable of more.** _

_**She kissed him again and slowly took him into her, lowering her body onto his lap. He held her close, and she dropped her head onto his shoulder.** _

“ _ **Oh my god,” she whispered.**_

“ _ **You OK?”**_

“ _ **...yeah.”**_

_**He could feel her breath on his ear and then she moved, and it was slow and smooth like the rocking of a ship on calm seas. Her hips were round, and his hands clung to them, and she found her groove, and he could see she was questioning everything.** _

“ _ **You're perfect....it's perfect,” he insisted.**_

_**Soon her hand was holding onto the back of his neck and her other lay on his chest, and she closed her eyes, just feeling it.** _

_**She made only a little noise, but her breathing became long and labored. He'd never seen a girl have sex like this. She wasn't racing through it just to get to some arbitrary point she was really feeling it, and he couldn't take his eyes off of her face, even with her breasts in his.** _

_**Shelly rode him at about the same pace for a good five minutes and then she asked him to finish. He rolled her onto the couch and kissed her face and neck as he tried to get his head around the things he was feeling and focus on the task at hand. For once in his life he wasn't thinking about his exit strategy, he was just thinking about her.** _

_**Shelly kept her eyes closed for a surprising length of time and for some reason it was starting to get to him like maybe she was thinking of someone else. He felt completely lost cause he realized he wanted her to be thinking of him.** _

“ _ **Look at me, Shelly...”**_

“ _ **Oh...I'm sorry...it just feels so good,” she smiled.**_

_**He held her face in his hand to keep her eyes on his, and he came undone, groaning and clinging to her.** _

 

Merle stayed in his car with her until after midnight, drinking from his flask, laughing and talking until he had to take her home. Deborah stayed right next to him in the car, snuggled up close as he pulled up outside her house.

“Do I look like I've been having sex?” she giggled nervously.

“Kinda, your hair is a little crazy...here.”

He brushed her hair out of her face and tried to smooth it down.

“Maybe just go up to your room fast,” he laughed.

“This is the best night of my whole life, Merle.”

“Mine too. I do love you, and I'm gonna be right here as long as you want me, honey.”

“I'll always want you, baby.”

“I sure hope so,” he smiled.

She kissed him and got out of the car, and he felt like punching the air, getting smashed and talking to Daryl. He had to go look for his kid brother to make sure he was OK; he was known to be a little irresponsible when partying.

He drove around town until he spotted Rick's truck outside a big grad party and assumed he'd find Daryl inside.

 

_**Shelly got dressed and continued to smile to herself, looking up at him occasionally.** _

“ _ **Please don't tell anyone,” she said, pulling her hair up into a ponytail.**_

“ _ **That you were a virgin or that you touched the likes of me?” he laughed, only half kidding.**_

“ _ **I meant that I was a virgin. I'm not ashamed to be with you, not that it matters cause I'll never be actually seen with you, no girl ever is.”**_

_**She started to dig in her purse for her keys or something, and he wanted to keep talking to her.** _

“ _ **So what are you doing this summer anyway?”**_

“ _ **I'll be working at the drive-in until I leave for college. I'll be at the same school as your brother I think.”**_

_**She stood up and walked up to him.** _

“ _ **I know I'm just another girl to you, but you were still very sweet and gentle with me, Daryl. I always pictured my first time being with someone who loved me but this was still really special to me. Now when I find someone who will love me I won't be so scared, so thanks.”**_

“ _ **You're welcome,” he said softly with a small smile.**_

_**So this is what the brush off felt like, he felt like an asshole now for all the girls he'd done this to.** _

“ _ **You OK?” she asked.**_

“ _ **Shelly, can I see you again?”**_

_**She looked baffled, and he knew why.** _

“ _ **What if I wanted to try and be boyfriend material...did you really mean it when you said I could be that guy?”**_

“ _ **I meant it. You can be anything you want to be.”**_

“ _ **So can I call you?” he persisted.**_

_**Shelly took a pen from her purse and wrote her number on his hand and kissed him once more before disappearing up the stairs.** _

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

_ **Chapter 5** _

 

“Hey, Rick!” Merle called, entering the house where a party was in full swing.

“Merle! Hey, how's it going, man? You score?” Rick slurred.

“You're supposed to be driving Daryl, aren't you? ya drunk!” Merle deflected. His two best friends were still waiting for him to finally take the plunge and he was going to make them wait a little more.

“He's down in the basement with some girl, he doesn't want to go home now anyway,” Rick defended.

“Shelly left already,” Abe corrected. “So did ya score?”

“I don't kiss and tell,” Merle insisted, but it was written all over his face.

“He did! Nicely done!” Rick hollered.

“I'm going to find my brother,” he grinned, rolling his eyes at Rick.

Merle found the door to the basement, stepping over passed out teenagers and weaving through couples getting close to naked.

He opened the door and walked down the steps to find Daryl sitting on the couch staring at some numbers written on his hand.

“Another cheerleader, huh? What's this, your second or third?” Merle laughed.

“My last, I think.”

Merle sat down next to him and was baffled at his demeanor.

“Something go wrong?” he asked.

“No, something went right...really right.”

“Huh?”

“I like her. It wasn't like with other girls.”

“Come on, let's get home and you can tell me all about the future Mrs. Dixon.”

“Hey, did you find your girl?” Daryl asked, reaching into his coat pocket for a cigarette.

“Yeah...actually let's talk about that at home,” Merle laughed.

They got out to the El Camino, and Merle took Daryl's smoke, so he lit a new one. In only a few minutes they were home, and their old man was passed out in his first-floor bedroom.

“If I end up like that sad old fucker, shoot me please,” Daryl laughed.

“You don't need to worry about that. I'd never let you turn out like him.”

“No? You're a good brother, Merle. Things won't be the same when you go.”

“Awwww! Little Daryl is gonna miss me?” he teased.

“Shut up!” Daryl huffed, but he was happy to see the old Merle back. Sad Merle was depressing.

Merle poured them both a drink from the old man's stash and sat down at the table to light the other joint he'd been holding onto.

“Just kidding, little brother, I'm gonna miss you too. Don't let dad get you down or fuck with your head, OK? Just keep your eyes on the future and call me whenever you need to talk. Promise me.”

“I will.”

Merle turned on some CCR and sat back down at the table to smoke with Daryl.

“Not bad,” Daryl said, holding in the smoke.

“Yep, got it from the stoner kid in study hall.”

“I never seen you smoke this before.”

“Only on special occasions,” he laughed, taking it from him.

“So, tell me about the girl!” Daryl insisted eagerly.

“It's kind of a funny story actually, you know her.”

“Yeah? I didn't fuck her did I?” he laughed.

“Nope. It's Deborah.”

The color drained from Daryl's face immediately, and his eyes bugged out of his head.

“Holy shit, Merle! I swear I had no idea! She never told me!”

“I know, relax,” he said, calmly.

“You know I'd never-”

“I know that, Daryl.”

“Did everything work out?”

“Yeah, she told me the truth, and I forgave her.”

“All I ever did was kiss her, and she wasn't even into it, I could tell,” Daryl added.

“It's all good with us, in fact, we went up to the peak and we-”

“Finally! 'Bout time, brother.”

“I know you think I was an idiot to wait for the 'right one, ' but this kinda thing doesn't come so easy for me,” Merle said, pouring a second drink for them both as CCR continued in the background.

“Actually you may have been right all along. Shelly's got me thinking differently about things.”

“How so?”

“It's a long story, but she didn't want me to be her boyfriend, and now I really want to be her boyfriend,” he laughed. “The way she was too...I actually felt something. She was slow and really into it; it drove me right outta my mind.”

“Plus she's a fox and a half,” Merle winked.

“That too. She gave me her number when I asked, and I'm hoping like hell she'll gimme a real shot.”

“I'm sure she will.”

“You know I never meant it about you being no fun, right?”

“I know. We're different, and that's OK. Deborah likes me the way I am so that's all I want.”

“She wanted a guy like you so she made the right choice and she told you the truth, so she's a real keeper, Merle.”

“I think so too...what a night?”

“I hear ya! Good night, though. I sure hope she picks up when I call her tomorrow. I hope my past won't fuck this all up. She actually said I could be boyfriend material if I just wanted to be.”

“You could! Why the hell not? A lot of guys screw around when they're young and then straighten out. Shelly might just be your shot at a real relationship.”

“She'll be gone at school next year with you,” Daryl noted.

“That might give you time to think more about your studies and get your hands on a scholarship. You know the old man can't help you with that and we only make so much at part-time jobs.”

“You're right. It'll do me good to get my brain off girls for a bit.”

Merle smiled, someone had to look out for his future, and their dad wasn't about to. He'd never let him turn out like their dad cause he knew that Daryl could be so much more.

Merle and Daryl stayed up late and got hammered, talking about their girls and the future. Life was going to be very different soon, but they were the same brothers they always were. Having lost their mother to cancer as children and growing up with a dad who'd rather drink than raise them, they depended heavily on each other. Merle, was like the father Daryl didn't have, despite being less experienced with women, and their family of two was all they really needed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm taking a couple weeks off of posting but not writing:) I have a few pieces already half or almost completely finished so I'm going to take some times to let them develop and enjoy the summer before the winter comes back.  
> Love ya, Teagan XOXO

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to have 5 chapters I believe, just a shorter one cause it's only about 1 single night:)


End file.
